Daring to the soul
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Chiwa and Hokuto's sex life is at a standstill and they need to spice it up somehow so Hokuto comes up with a plan for the two of them to dress as beautifully or as sexy as possible in order to arouse each other-Lemon


Chiwa was standing by the cooker making lunch for Hokuto and herself while thinking about how their sex life and become somewhat dull recently; he still made her burn with pleasure but she felt that something was missing nonetheless.

Hokuto was sitting on the couch drinking coffee and reading a newspaper enjoying his week off with Chiwa. He himself had begun to feel that he wasn't satisfied with the sex that Chiwa and himself had been having recently and although Chiwa hid it as best she could it was clear as day how she truly felt.

Suddenly Chiwa began placing plates and cutlery on the table with green matcha tea and coffee "Lunch is ready Hokuto" she said lovingly to which Hokuto closed his newspaper and got to his feet.

_**15 mins later**_

Chiwa and Hokuto were sat at the table enjoying boiled rice with Miso soup, pickled radish and beef teriyaki steak.

Chiwa poured Hokuto some more coffee then made herself a fresh cup of tea from the teapot and sighed happily as she took a sip.

Hokuto sighed heavily and placed down his cup "Chiwa…"he began sternly.

Chiwa looked at Hokuto casually "Yes Hokuto?" she said with a warm smile.

"I think our sex life has become rather dull as of late which is uncommon for someone such as myself" he said irritably.

Chiwa placed down her cup sadly "I agree I mean you still make me feel like I'm burning with pleasure but something is missing" she said nervously her cheeks red.

Hokuto nodded "True so I have come to a conclusion of how to solve our problem" he said folding his arms.

Chiwa perked up immediately growing excited "Really like what?" she cried happily.

Hokuto folded his arms smirking deviously sending a shiver of fear down Chiwa's spine "For an entire year me and you must dress and sexy or as daring as possible during the day to arouse one another and when the night comes well let's just say you'll need new lingerie and I'll buy kinky toys etc.".

Chiwa became nervous "I can tell were that will lead but I've faced worse with you so let's give it a spin and we'll make a list of things we like and don't like then we can use them in the future" she said shyly.

Hokuto got up and kissed her taking Chiwa by surprise then said "That's why you're my special girl" he said gently smelling a lock of Chiwa's hair making her blush.

_**Next day**_

Chiwa sat at her desk typing away thinking of the welcome she would get when she got home. She'd had several nosebleeds that morning due to imagining Hokuto nude or wearing nothing but an apron.

Shingo Sakuraba (Chiwa's head manager) and Kaname Asahina (Chiwa's boss/ex-boyfriend) had become fascinated and creeped out by her behaviour so they decided to confront her about it.

_**15 mins later**_

Chiwa was making her way back to her desk when she bumped into Sakuraba causing her to drop all her paperwork "Ah my bad Sakuraba-Senpai!" she cried worriedly kneeling down to grab the paperwork.

Sakuraba smiled "No…No its ok Mamiya-san you seem awfully tense are you ok?" he asked kindly with a concerned tone.

Chiwa smiled warmly "Yes I am it's just me and Hokuto have been having a hard time with our love life so we have decided to spice it up a little" she said sweetly.

Sakuraba handed her the rest of her paperwork "I see well I hope it works out for you keep up the good work" he said kindly making his way back to his office.

As he walked away Chiwa watched him "Sakuraba-Senpai is so nice" she thought to herself.

_**Later**_

Chiwa and Kaname were at their desks working away peacefully and only talking now and again about work or coffee/tea refills.

Kaname peered at Chiwa then said casually "You seem more attractive and on edge recently you ok?"

Chiwa blushed "Yeah I was just thinking about Hokuto is all he is a very handsome man you know" she said politely.

Kaname sighed heavily "Are you sure cos I heard that you and your "Hubby" have notched up your love life" he said slyly.

Chiwa collapsed off her chair in shock "Who told YOU that!?" she yelled loudly in shock.

Kaname smirked "I heard it from Sakuraba when I was getting my next work task" he teased.

Chiwa frowned "Looks like I'm more popular than ever here" she thought crossly.

_**At home**_

"I'm home" Chiwa said wearily as she stepped through the front door dropping her handbag at the door as she locked it.

Hokuto entered the doorway stunning Chiwa in his attire which was putting her on the verge of a nosebleed. He was freshly out the shower with his hair still partly wet and water was trickling down his chest slightly, he had a towel around his neck and was wearing a black silk dressing gown to his knees.

Chiwa grabbed her nose swiftly her face bright red and stammered "H…Hokuto t…those clothes!" she cried in shock.

Hokuto turned to face Chiwa smiling charismatically arousing her further "Chiwa your home" and began to walk towards her.

Chiwa panicked "No Hokuto wait!" she cried loudly but was met with a warm hug nonetheless which felt gentle and warm but she could feel Hokuto's bump pressing against her.

Hokuto stroked her hair and began nibbling her ear making her flinch "What you don't like it?" he teased.

Chiwa shook her head "N...no of course not it's just I can feel your…um" she said nervously.

Hokuto chuckled to himself and pulled away slowly "its ok you'll see plenty of it tonight for now just go change theirs a cute outfit for you on the bed" he said in a teasing manner.

_**10 mins later**_

Chiwa came out of the bedroom wearing a pale pink lingerie dress to her knees with lace around the hem of the chest and skirt. It had thin straps and a V heart front with a black bow; her hair was curled into ringlets with a pink rose on the right side of her head.

Hokuto was stunned "Chiwa you…you look beautiful" he said his face beyond belief.

Chiwa blushed and tightly clutched her skirt nervously "Really you think so?" she said shyly.

Hokuto walked towards her and tilted her head back making her blush "I would never lie to such a beautiful girl" he said lovingly and kissed Chiwa passionately. Chiwa's eyes widened in shock then they became gentler and she returned Hokuto's kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck "My Chiwa" Hokuto thought to himself.


End file.
